Lutonian Pantheon
' Lutonian Pantheon' : The Lutonian pantheon of deities consists of twelve beings, seven gods and five goddesses. Chief among them is Elrath, Lord of Heaven. Elrath is also know as the Patron of Kings and is King of the Gods; he is therefore a favourite of earthly rulers who seek blessings of divine leadership. Next is Ariella, the Divine Mother and wife of Elrath. In addition to being the Queen of Heaven she is also the goddess of marriage and mercy. It is Ariella's name that is invoked at Lutonian marriages and at the trials of those who seek mercy from the state. Together Elrath and Ariella had three divine children. The eldest of the three is Zeritus or Zertius, god of commerce and labour. The many merchant guilds across the Lutonian Empire have Zeritus as their divine patron. The middle child of the two gods is Serenia, goddess of art, culture, beauty, and love. Serenia inspires the artists, playwrights, and musicians of the Empire and also serves her mother by bringing couples together and prepare them for the bonds of holy matrimony. The youngest child of Elrath and Ariella is Ajus or Aius, he serves as the Lutonian god of war and destruction. Often times before battles the commanding officer of a Lutonian force incites as mass prayer to Ajus as each individual soldier says his own prayer to ensure victory for the Empire. The next god in the pantheon is Nelsothnides, the Lorekeeper of the Gods and the Right Hand of Elrath. Nelsothnides is the Lutonian god of knowledge and history. Nelsothnidies is the advisor to Elrath and parton of scholars, students of history, and all manner of knowledge seekers. Derinia is the goddess of the unknown, the Mistress of Magix, and the Keeper of the Mysteries of Creation; she is the patron of all magix users and studiers of the arcane arts; she is also the mastermind behind all oracles and seers. Derinia is also the lover of Nelsothnides and together they have a divine child, Gyptius. Gyptius is the child of Nelsothnides and Derinia and is the god of invention and technology, he is the divine patron of the small, but numerous, cults dedicated to the creation and propagation of technology in the Empire. Ma'an or Manar is the Creator and Lutonian patron of mortals and god of, law, order, and government. All authority of the state is derived from Ma'an and magisters and judges rely on his holy blessings to ensure his justice is meted out. Ma'an has two twin children, Apolianus and Cestia. Apolianus is the god of death and it is to him that all the souls of the deceased are sent in order to await their eternal judgement whether it be reward or punishment, it is for his mastery of death that Apolianus is worshiped by the Priests of the Eternal Cycle. Apolianus's twin sister is Cestia who is the goddess of life, nature, and the harvest. The Priests of the Eternal Cycle and farmers alike chose Cestia as their patron. The final deity in the Lutonian Imperial pantheon is Mauna or Maurina the embodiment of the Empire and patroness of all Imperial citizens. The following of Mauna is extremely devout and patriotic, her worship is one of the most widespread and popular thorughout the Empire and when foreign lands are conqured her shrines are often first to be set up. Worship of Mauna often experiences boosts during times of great strife or troubles for the Empire, this was especially so during the two Imperial Interregnums. Category:Deities Category:Lutonia Category:Lutonian Empire Category:Pantheons